The Poker Incident
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: A deck of cards, a pair of kings, and the gang half naked... this can only lead Darien and Serena into some major trouble!


Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and never will

* * *

The Poker Incident

He knew the rules well. He knew how to play. He knew how to win. Darien kept repeating it over and over in his head. This was a game he just couldn't loose. This was a game he wouldn't loose. Gathering up some more courage he took a peek at the five cards in his hand. Nothing, again. He took in the other players around him. There were six other people at the table with him. Andrew sat on his right, wearing nothing more than his underwear and a very scared smile. Next to Andrew sat Lita in her forest green bra and jeans and seemed hell bent on making sure Andrew lost first. Then there was Mina, proudly displaying her womanly charms in a orange bra and boy leg panties. Next to Mina, Ray sat looking intently at her cards, trying her best not to sneak peeks at Chad's rainbow boxer shorts as he sat next to her. Ray still had a upper and on Chad, she was only down to her red camisole singlet and skirt. Finally Darien's eye fell upon the blond bombshell sitting way to close to him for comfort. Serena's nose twitched slightly as she looked at the cards again. This being her first time playing poker, the others had led her to believe that strip poker was the only way to play.

Darien eyed her again, discretely. He had no idea how a Meatball head like her seemed to have such a natural gift of the cards. She was still fully clothed in her jeans and white singlet top, only loosing two shoes and one sock. Much to Darien's disappointment. How many times he had wondered what lie underneath that school uniform of hers. Shaking his head to clear the runaway train in his head, he concentrated on his hand. He still had nothing and it was coming up to his turn. He could of course fold this hand, like he could so many of the others, but he was trying, somewhat unsuccessfully, to bluff so the blond bunny would start to lose a few items. Not that he was a pervert or anything, he reminded himself.

He had been friends with this group of people for a long time now. Andrew of course had been his friend since high school days. The girls, a part of the furniture since they had blown into his lift during his first university years. All the girls were now in their own university years, with most of them attending the local university. He was now a intern at Memorial Hospital, working some ridiculous hours, so when an chance like this one presented it's self, he took time out to spend it with his closest friends. Although when the night had been arrange, there wasn't a mention of strip poker.

Darien suddenly realized that everyone was looking at him. It was his turn. What to do? Fold? Bluff? He took another look at Serena, he couldn't let her win. He wouldn't let her win. Throwing down two cards and picking up another two he looked at the hand again. He couldn't believe his luck, a straight. He could actually win this hand. Once everyone else had folded, it was just him and the bunny. Serena twitched her nose again, before throwing her cards on the table, a pair of queens. Darien smirked. He was going to win. He threw his cards on the table and his smirk got bigger.

"I lost?" She asked

"Yes, Sere, you lost, finally." Andrew said while raking up the cards to deal again. With a annoyed look on her face she took off the her remaindering sock.

A few more rounds saw Darien on a winning steak, and Serena down to her jeans and bra. Mina, Andrew and Lita were all out of the game, stating that no-one was going anywhere past their undergarments.

Chad dealt the next few hands, until all were down to nothing but their underwear. All except Serena who still maintained her jeans. Mina declared her the winner and the game was over, much to Darien's disappointment. The group disburse and began re-dressing. Darien out on his jeans and pick his shirt up in his hand while walking over to Serena who was looking for her top.

"Beginners luck, huh?"

Serena looked at him, walked up to him slowly, pressing her body against his and whispered in his ear "Luck had nothing to do with it, I just wanted to see you with nothing on." She smiled at him put on her top and walked out of the apartment. Darien stood there for a few moments before flying out the apartment door after her.

* * *

AN: Ok another short one, but I just had to write it, it was so much fun. Flame if you want! 


End file.
